1sentence: Megatron and Starscream
by Lady Razorsharp
Summary: Done for the LJ 1sentence challenge. Slash and violence warning.


**AN: Done for LJ 1sentence challenge. Warning: Slash and violent content.**

* * *

_Motion_

Megatron flew into his waiting hands; the universe narrowed to _aim-fire-recoil, aim-fire-recoil,_ and the raw power sent waves of ecstasy coursing through him with every shot.

_Cool_

Rumble's use of the humans' vulgar slang was never high on Starscream's list, but as he watched Megatron torch the empty shell of the refinery and listened to him laugh, Starscream had to admit Rumble was right: Megatron was pretty slagging cool.

_Young_

"I will give you _everything_," rasped the Seeker, his dark face between Megatron's hands--and though he let a smile ghost across his lips, Megatron knew without a doubt that Starscream was much too young to make such rash promises.

_Last_

Optics glowing as he assimilated all of Megatron's memories, a slow, cruel smile spread over Galvatron's face as he realized there was one last thing, one last detail to attend to before ascending to the heights that Unicron created him for--and that was to hunt down Starscream, to shove his cannon in the Seeker's face and see death written there.

_Wrong_

It had been a brilliant plan, worthy of someone who was once the pride of the Decepticon War Academy, but now, looking down the barrel of Megatron's fusion cannon, Starscream decided that giving up a little of his dignity was a fair exchange for his life--and so, with hands raised in supplication, he thumped to his knees and screeched, "I'm stupid, I'm _stupid!_"

_Gentle_

The light touches along the edges of his wings were enough to drive him to the point of insanity, and a shiver went through Starscream as he understood that Megatron--capable of leveling cities and turning his enemies into charred, smoking ruins--also knew how to use gentleness to bend what he pleased to his will.

_One_

Megatron glanced at Starscream, who was quietly shaking with rage in the corner, and smiled to himself; once again, his second-in-command had gotten the message--Megatron was number one.

_Thousand_

Humiliated by Megatron once again, Starscream shook with rage and silently swore a solemn oath: If it took him a thousand years or a thousand _centuries_, he WOULD lead the Decepticons!

_King_

As Astrotrain set the glittering diadem atop his head, Starscream expected to feel triumph and joy; instead, all he felt was a strange pang of sadness that Megatron was not here to witness his moment of glory.

_Learn_

The Seeker--newly graduated at the top of his class from Cybertron's War Academy--was an eager student; now, as Megatron plunged into the untouched depths of his student's mind and forged their first link, he intended to teach Starscream lessons he would indeed never forget.

_Blur_

The night before was a blur, but somewhere in his processor, Starscream knew that it had had something to do with a lot of luscious energon--more than he'd had in a good long while--Rumble hiccupping (where had _that_ come from?), and Megatron, blotting out the stars, laughing as raw power flew from his fingertips.

_Wait_

No matter how many times Megatron tried to beat him into submission, no matter how vicious and cruel Megatron's cutting remarks could be, no matter how many times he heard Megatron call retreat, eliciting a bawdy cheer from the Autobots, Starscream consoled himself with one thought: One day, the wait would be over, and all his patience would pay off.

_Change_

Megatron knew he was dying; not just from the myriad of readouts over his cracked optics nor the chill spreading over his body that not even the glow of victory could warm, but from the way that Starscream stepped up boldly and kicked him in the side.

_Command_

Sometimes, Starscream found himself stealing moments during a battle to just watch Megatron in action; the way Megatron commanded his troops--win or lose--always made Starscream quiver with fear and desire.

_Hold_

Megatron knew that to try and hold Starscream back would be a mistake; indeed, the Seeker was like captive flame--but only time would tell if the fire of Starscream's ambition would turn to glory, or rage out of control and consume everything in its path.

_Need_

"Megatron," rasped Starscream, and Megatron smirked, cataloguing yet another place on the Seeker's body where just the right touch would elicit those three syllables, laden with such exquisite need.

_Vision_

Intakes heaving, Starscream awoke from a sound recharge with an impossible vision swirling in his processor: Megatron--motionless, broken--lying at the feet of a bulky, menacing figure who gazed down at the fallen leader with optics of livid red, laughing.

_Attention_

"If Starscream's just acting out because he wants attention, I do believe Megatron is happy to oblige," Prowl remarked to Prime, as they watched Megatron's hands go for Starscream's throat.

_Soul_

They had seen visions before when buried in each other's spark, but this one unnerved both of them: A face twisted in obscene glee; a spark caught in a crystalline cage; and a wail of agony as the spark was cleft in two.

_Picture_

"He can't catch all of me," murmured Reflector with a wicked triune grin as Starscream, shouting epithets in several interstellar languages, made yet another amusing attempt to extricate the compromising photograph of himself and the Decepticon leader from Reflector's innards.

_Fool_

When he lacked entertainment, Megatron knew that the very best way to get his second-in-command to fly into a frothing rage was to say four little words: "You're an idiot, Starscream."

_Mad_

"Boy, Screamer, is Megatron gonna be mad at you," said Thundercracker as the weapons frame melted into a glowing puddle, and Starscream shivered as a sharp frisson of anticipation raced down his neural cable.

_Child_

"Starscream is a child; even with an army of thousands, he couldn't lead them in a _parade_, let alone against _us_," growled Megatron, as Soundwave and Blitzwing unsuccessfully tried to hide their snickers.

_Now_

Megatron was inbound to their position, and so Starscream knew he had to seize the moment: "Hit him with _everything,_" Starscream muttered to his trinemates, and as the big Autobot collapsed with a gutteral cry of pain, Starscream grinned, imagining the look of surprise and pleasure on his commander's face when he saw Prime lying in a smoking heap.

_Shadow_

Silhouetted by the setting sun, Megatron cast a huge shadow over the desert landscape, and with a sudden chill, Starscream realized that even to stand at his leader's right hand meant that the shadow would always fall across him.

_Goodbye_

When Megatron did not rise up or offer a scathing retort after being kicked viciously in the side, Starscream knew with everything in him that the end of the once-mighty Decepticon leader was at hand.

_Hide_

"You cannot hide from me," Megatron rasped in Starscream's audio, and the Seeker let out a shriek of agony as Megatron's mind pierced him with spark-shattering pressure.

_Fortune_

After what seemed like millenia, Starscream, dripping vital fluids from a dozen stripes on his wings and back, saw Megatron throw down the whip, and through the ringing in his audios heard him sneer: "Feel fortunate that you still function, _traitor_."

_Safe_

There was nothing about his relationship with Megatron that could be called 'safe,' Starscream mused--and with a delicious thrill, he realized that he preferred it that way.

_Ghost_

As he possessed the bug-bot's body, Starscream gazed upon the face of the one who dared to call himself 'Megatron'--and wished that Waspinator had a proper faceplate so he could sneer in derision at the pretender.

_Book_

The Book of Primus never held any interest for Starscream, but seeing it upon Megatron's desk made him wonder--what could the Decepticon leader want with such an outdated, useless bunch of drivel?

_Eye_

As they watched the weather readout on the main screen, Megatron mused that Starscream was like the hurricane that raged through the ocean above the Nemesis--destructive, leaving despair in his wake, and with an eye of deadly calm at his center that preceeded even greater mayhem.

_Never_

He'd put up with Starscream's treachery for the last time; now Megatron took aim at the center of the traitor's chest and growled, "You will _never_ lead the Decepticons!"

_Sing_

There were moments--albeit few and far between--that Megatron actually smiled on Starscream for this bit of insight or that well-placed observation, and it was during such moments that Starscream felt as if he could fly singing into the sun.

_Sudden_

It had been longer than Starscream had thought; a few deft flicks of Megatron's mind against his, a few touches in just the right places, and suddenly fire was bursting behind his shuttered optics even as Megatron gasped, "No, not yet!"

_Stop_

He had no idea what Megatron was doing to him, but every strut and panel and wingblade of Starscream's frame was quivering, while a two-word litany tumbled from his lips in an incessant stream: "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..."

_Time_

"Much time has passed," rumbled Megatron; Starscream came to stand beside his leader, and together they got their first good look at the mudball of a planet they had crashed on.

_Wash_

It was no use; Starscream had hosed himself down three times, the solvent as hot and as strong as he could stand it without damaging his plating, but still he couldn't wash away the feeling of being unclean after Megatron had humiliated him in front of the rest of the Decepticons.

_Torn_

"Slag, Screamer, he got you good," said Skywarp, as their squad leader limped out of Megatron's quarters with one wing half-torn off and livid glowing welts all over his frame.

_History_

Megatron gazed at his own reflection in the surface of the Golden Disk, and then quickly hid the object as Starscream walked into the room.

_Power_

Starscream was not stupid--he knew that at Megatron's feet was knowledge; at his side was priviledge; and standing atop his deactivated chassis was power.

_Bother_

When Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat, hauled him into his quarters, and locked the door, the rest of the Decepticons knew that to bother them--no matter what sort of fuel-curdling noises came from behind the door--was to risk the full force of Megatron's wrath.

_God_

As Astrotrain preened and postured and made the Titans cower at his feet, Starscream nearly heaved his holding tanks dry; Megatron would never have engaged in such a disgusting display--his very _presence_ would have been enough to make the little worms fall down in abject worship.

_Wall_

Their recharge interrupted, the cassettes shifted uncomfortably inside of him, and once again, Soundwave wished he hadn't chosen the quarters next to Megatron's; every one of Starscream's cries transmitted quite clearly through the wall.

_Naked_

Hot Rod--trying to play hero, the poor little fool--had managed to get himself caught in Megatron's grip, and Starscream rejoiced at seeing the naked fear and panic in the young mech's optics.

_Drive_

For a while, Megatron wondered if he should have made Skyfire his second-in-command, but he ultimately decided he had done the right thing in allowing Skyfire to sacrifice himself; the big jet was too malleable, too complacent, and Starscream's drive to rule the Decepticons kept Megatron sharp.

_Harm_

Blearily, Starscream looked up at Megatron through a haze of pain and saw an echo of his own damage upon his leader's frame; there were times when it seemed to him that they only existed to see how much harm they could inflict upon each other.

_Precious_

There were few things in Megatron's existence so precious as the moment when Starscream, on his knees and trembling in terror, whispered, "Forgive me, mighty Megatron."

_Hunger_

Three things Megatron hungered for more than anything else: Cybertron under his rule; Optimus Prime lying dead at his feet, and Starscream shrieking his name in ecstasy.

_Believe_

Even as Starscream held Megatron's broken body in his arms, right up until the last moment before he threw him out of Astrotrain, Starscream truly did not believe that Megatron could die.


End file.
